Surfing The Web
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are sat working in the bullpen late at night and Tony is messing around on his computer. When he finds some funny quotes and he reads them out what will happen?


It was just another working night for the NCIS team and the three agents were all sat at their desks on their computers. They were supposed to be working but they weren't as they all were surfing the web instead of doing their case reports. Gibbs had left a while ago to go see Vance, so they were messing around.

Tony was sitting trying not to laugh at his computer as he was reading some quotes and status online. Ziva was looking on clothes sites as usual and she was trying to decide which tops to buy, as they were on sale. McGee was sitting watching a movie trailer on Youtube about a movie called the social network as he hadn't saw it.

As the three agents typed and clicked away on the computers, Tony had came across some funny insults which he liked a lot. He couldn't help but laugh and Ziva looked at him with a smile on her face as she was wondering what Tony was up to. She knew he was messing around as usual as he was Tony and that is what he did, unless Gibbs was there.

"What is it now Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I've found a website with loads of awesome insults and quotes. And let me tell you that they are hilarious," Tony smiled.

"Okay then, let me hear one," Ziva nodded.

"Fine, how about this one? My doctor was checking my balls for any lumps the other day. It got awkward when I ran my fingers through his hair," Tony chuckled slightly.

"That is not funny Tony," Ziva stated.

"Fine how about this one? You never know a person until you walk in their shoes, or until you check their browser history,"

Tony started to laugh again, while Ziva just looked at him with a blank expression and McGee was now looking at him too. They were both staring at him like statues as he sat there laughing his head off at the quotes and things he was reading.

"Fine, how about this? When you're stressed, you eat ice cream, cake, chocolate and sweets. Why? Because stressed spelled backwards is desserts," Tony laughed.

With blank expressions once again Tony sighed and shook his head at them as he couldn't believe they didn't find that funny. Tony continued scrolling down the web page on his computer looking for some more and then he found one which he thought was absolutely perfect.

"How about these? Sorry about the texts I sent you last night… my cell phone was drunk. And how about this? Dear 6, please stop spreading rumours about me eating 9. You shouldn't be talking, I hear you guys do some pretty nasty things, sincerely, 7," Tony laughed.

Ziva just looked at him not finding it funny the slightest bit and McGee wasn't listening anymore. Tony sighed at them and then he turned his computer off as he was going to go home. Even though Gibbs hadn't said he could he picked up his bag pack and then he got up from his seat.

As he walked away from his desk he turned around so he had his back to the entrance of the bullpen that was near the elevator and he looked at the two agents. As they both looked at him with smiles on their faces, he thought they were finally interested but they weren't interested in him.

"I'm so ready to give my pillows some head and my blanket some booty, while my bed gets laid! Good night I will see you both tomorrow!" Tony smiled.

Then a hard head slap hit Tony over the back of his head and he flinched as he knew Gibbs was behind him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood there knowing that his boss had heard that. He didn't know what to do to break the silence and he saw his two fellow agents were now laughing.

"Hey boss, how long have you been standing there?" Tony asked nervously.

"Long enough DiNozzo. Now sit your ass down," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss,"

As Tony scurried back to his desk he watched Ziva and McGee who smirked at each other, as he sat down in his seat. Then as Gibbs strolled over towards his own desk, he chuckled to himself at how child like his senior field agent was.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this even though it is short and I hope that it wasn't too ooc. This was inspired by my little brother when he was looking through a funny status site. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
